The Prank
by Tawny3
Summary: Kakashi plays a prank. Sasuke gets pissed. Naruto feels violated. Genma is perverted. Happy day for Sasunaru fans!
1. Thoughts Of Evil

**A/N: This is basically the first story I've ever put on FF EVER. I've got a lot written, but never has anyone read it but my friends. Please go easy on me! :insanity:**

**Disclaimer: The Naruto bishies wish they were mine, especially Gaara. :wink:**

**Warning: Danger! There is YAOI. Boy/boy huggles…maybe more… :shiftyeyes: Don't like, don't read. Couldn't be simpler! Don't even try flaming me; I will ignore. I AM INVINCIBLE!!!!! :cough: Carrying on…**

**Summary: Kakashi plays a trick. Sasuke gets pissed. Naruto feels violated. Genma is Genma (playing off Sarge's idea of perverted Genma.) SasuNaru KakaIru GenRai**

* * *

Looking back on that day some months ago…ugh…I don't want to relive it. If Kakashi _ever_ does that again, I won't be the only one skinning him with his own kunai. Sasuke would no doubt kill him, provided he could catch the perverted shinobi. If there's one thing Kakashi likes to do besides read that book of his, it's running away laughing from his enemy. Iruka gave Kakashi a good scolding for his "harmless, hilarious prank." Later on he told me he refused to have sex with Kakashi for a week. Poor Iruka. The silver-haired jounin jumped him right after that. He was forced to tie Kakashi up in the basement, though Iruka could still hear the kinky moaning and whining for him to 'come down and give me a REAL punishment.' I offered him my own apartment until he forgave his lover, since I've lived with Sasuke now for almost a year. I actually started living with him just three days before the incident…

* * *

"SASUKKKKEEEEEE!!!!!" I need him. Right now. He was supposed to be buying me ramen at the old man's place. I've been waiting for him for a long time, sitting on his couch, waiting, waiting, waiting…waaaaiiiiittttiiiinnnng…

"Dobe! Can't you wait for five minutes? I told you I had to finish cleaning the attic." Sauke appeared in the doorway. "You could've helped me, you know!" My beautiful raven sighed. "I'll be right out, just let me get my shoes." I stood up and walked outside, watching the stars. Sasuke followed me a minute later, and I felt his arms close around my shoulders. "Are you ready, or do _I _have to wait for _you _now?

"FINALLY!" I turn and shout straight into his ear. He's a bit annoyed, but I like that about him. He loves me anyway, he can forgive the loss of his hearing for a while, can't he? "Let's go!" I break out of his grasp, but he grabs my hand. I smile and we begin the short walk to Ichiraku Ramen. Too bad we didn't sense our old sensei Kakashi Hatake staring at us in a tree next to the house…err…mansion. Iruka had kicked the Copy Ninja out of his apartment for the night…because he was _too_ _horny_. I know _I _actually _like_ Sasuke's horny, pervy side. It's hot. After a long day, he practically drags me home. We walk through the door, it clicks shut, and I'm suddenly pressed against it. Sasuke breathes heavily into my face and attempts to shove his tongue down my throat. A few minutes pass, he carries me to our room, throws me on the bed, starts stripping the sweaty clothes off…………….Uhhhhhh, back to my story! Kakashi secretly watching us from the tree outside our home. The jonin knows how protective Sasuke is of me, and decides to have a different sort of fun than he has with his own lover, Iruka. He goes over to Genma and Raidou's apartment, knocking loudly, in case the two are…umm…indisposed. Genma comes out wearing only a towel, grumbling at having been interrupted in some very _pleasurable _activities, no doubt. "Wanna go for a drink?" asks the silver-haired nin.

Raidou appears, fully clothed. "Okay; it's been a while since we've had the chance to talk."

"Errrr, fine." Genma is still grumbling. Doesn't he have enough sex every other second of the day? Jeez.

The STILL brooding ninja puts some clothes on, and they all leave to get a drink. At the bar, Kakashi plays his first card in his crazy, messed-up scheme of fun after their second round of drinks. "Sasuke and I were talking two days ago about how long our partners could go having sex with us. Iruka and Naruto both called us sex-addicted perverts and left, so we talked about it more. He already bet me and Iruka couldn't have sex longer than him and Naruto. Surprisingly, I lost. 5 of my most graphic Icha Icha Paradise books lost to that rookie!" Kakashi is very skilled at lying, considering he easily hides any revealing emotions under that damn mask. I NEED to know what's under it! If only Iruka would tell me, but NOOOO, he's gotta be selfish and not even tell me whether Kakashi has scars, or is really ugly, or looks like a girl. Bah! I'll find out someday…Off topic again. "Today, Sasuke told me to inform you of his bet against YOU that he could go longer at sex with Naruto than you and Raidou." Genma is on his fifth drink now, and somewhat tipsy. "Accept his challenge, Genma! If there's anyone who can beat Sasuke in a sex competition, it's you!"

Suddenly, Gai shows up right in front of Genma's face, tears streaming down his own. "Yes, Genma, you CAN do it! Your youthfulness, and the youthfulness of your beautiful partner, Raidou, can accomplish anything you set your minds on!" He struck a heroic, probably inspiring, pose. "You MUST accept this challenge!" Another pose, teeth gleaming, thumbs up sign practically poking the perverted ninja directly in his nose. "Youthfulness conquers all evil blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…"

At this point, Kakashi steps in and talks over Gai. "If you accept, I'll notify Sasuke immediately. The contest starts at 1:00 a.m. Be ready in your bed, or on the couch, or in the shower…wherever you want to do it. I'll be watching through the window to time you, and Anko will be watching Sasuke and Naruto. Whoever wins…" Kakashi, of course, _has to _stop for a dramatic pause. "…will obtain the right to rape the partner of the loser."

Genma is now _very _drunk, tilting the chair on two legs, finally falling over backwards. "I KNEW IT!!!!! I _knew _Sasuke wanted my Raidou!" he screams.

At the mention of 'rape' and 'partner,' Raidou turns ghostly white. "Uh…um…Genma? Please, _please_ don't do this. Even if you _did _win, you wouldn't want to risk it, would you?"

Kakashi knows he needs to push if Genma, even as drunk as he was, would take the bet. "But you're the KING of perverted, sexy stuff like this. Of course you'll win!"

Genma looks thoughtful, or as thoughtful as someone who's had seven glasses of fine whiskey can look. "Well…" He starts drooling slightly. "I _am _the biggest pervert in all of Konoha. Except Jiraiya, and he's not even gay!" Genma finishes his eighth shot of whiskey and promptly falls off his chair. "Okay, I'll do it!"

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!!!! I have more typed already, but I want to see what people think...provided anyone sees this at all. :( ...I talk to friends now, 'bout reading! ^^**

** Love y'all! *evilevil***


	2. The Beginning Of Kakashi's End

**A/N: Should I write a lemon-scene for this chapter? I've never done one before…only read…and scribbled a few lines in my notebook…I know probably everyone who reads this will say, "YES, DO A FREAKING LEMON, WE COMMAND YOUUUU!!!!!!" But I just don't know, I'm confident, but I've never written anything like that…I…:ready to cry: SCARY! :whimper: :reluctance: Tell me whatchu think! Even though I already know what it's going to be incoherentgrumblemumble…**

* * *

The two couples were ready in their beds. (Or so Genma thought.) But not to fall asleep, oh no, they were all up to something _very_…umm…odd. It was the only way to describe it. Two couples betting against each other that _they_ could go longer having sex than the other? Quite strange. (A/N: But hot! :3 Mmmm, yaoi…:cuddles up to couples:) As promised, the VERY perverted Kakashi-sensei was crouching on the window sill of Genma's and Raidou's apartment.

However, Anko was, of course, NOT watching over Sasuke and Naruto. This was all a part of Kakashi's evil, twisted, mischievous, wonderfully hot, sexy ::_drool: (_A/N: Stop that!) _but it's…so…….SEXYYYY!!!! (_A/N: DON'T TELL THEM!!!! Don't mind my perverted side, she'll shut up now. :claps hand over perverted mouth:): plan. Sure, Sasuke would probably castrate him, if he could catch him. _'Heheh, he'll never be able to find me…I'll be too busy ravishing Iruka in my super-secret-porn-reading place, and Naruto will be caught up trying to stop Sasuke from chidori-ing the whole town…I'll get off scott-free. ^^' _the white-haired ninja thought. He looked at his watch, then back to the two men in their bed. Raidou was trembling at the thought of how many days he wouldn't be able to walk, and how many more he would still be hurting "back there." But Genma looked determined, no longer as drunk, and _more_ _than ready _to defend his title. "Ready, guys? Okay…3...2...1. Go!" Kakashi started his stopwatch.

One jounin immediately ripped the clothes off the other, who was already moaning in anticipation, all anxiety gone with his clothes. Genma managed to take off his own attire after licking his hard ninja candy all over. **(A/N: OHEMGEEE I just typed that!!!! …Get it? Hard candy? And then, **_**hard**_**? Heheh. ^^) **_'Too bad Jiraiya can't see this, it would be great inspiration for his new book,' _the shadow on the window sill thought. _'Oh well,' _and he whipped out his camera, supposedly for his porn-writing idol, the great Jiraiya-Sennin, though everyone knows a copy will end up in the back of Kakashi's closet… The Copy-Nin almost fell off his perch, and his rocker, when he saw what Genma was doing, right then and there, to Raidou. _'How is that even POSSIBLE?! That…it's…I HAVE to try that with Iruka!!!!' _Kakashi was so ready to test what the two in the bed were doing with his own favorite dolphin, he almost gave up right then and leaped away, but…then his plan would be ruined, and he'd never get to see what happened to Naruto!

He withheld his anticipation and turned back to the _very _graphic scene in front of him. It was very interesting, watching Genma take different poses Kakashi would never have even thought of. So, as the time ticked by, his attention never wavered, and he didn't notice the shape watching HIM in the tree just outside the window…

* * *

Even as Kakashi was proposing his challenge to Genma, Sasuke and Naruto were walking down the street, arguing about which restaurant they should eat at. "But SASUKEEEEE! I wanna eat at Ichiraku's!" Naruto whined. "You know they have the best ramen in all of Fire Country! We HAVE to eat there!"

Sasuke just sighed, annoyed. "You eat lunch there almost every day, so we're NOT eating dinner there too." He struggled to keep a straight face, but his blond's pouting face managed a bigger-than-average smirk. It was Naruto! He could get Itachi to stroke a kitten if he wanted. The raven continued his inner struggle as Naruto kept up his kicked-puppy face. "No, Naruto! Today, we're eating at the café on Jupiter Street." Sasuke turned the corner and pointed at a darling little shop with outdoor tables, chairs, and umbrellas. "It's got lots of greens and fruits, some meat, and NO ramen. It's perfect." And the young Uchiha began dragging his orange menace **(A/N: My new favorite nickname for Naruto. :D I came up with it some 2 months ago.) **down the road to the restaurant mentioned.

Naruto just groaned and let himself be led to the eatery. "I don't like salad, that stuff's for rabbits, deer. Prey, ya know?" Sasuke simply sat down, shook his head slowly, then leaned over the table and proceeded to steal all of Naruto's saliva. The fox-boy became as jelly, barely able to stay sitting up. No wonder Sasuke was seme, when the blond went limp at a mere kiss. Though it was so much more than just a kiss, it was mixing two complete opposites to make one complete, perfect whole. They completed each other…The raven finished swabbing his tongue around Naruto's, and licking the back of his throat, only to look up and find Gaara staring at him from across the street.

"Shall we get our food, Naru?" the Uchiha asked while still glaring at the hurt boy glaring at him. He hoisted his fox up, still staring Gaara down, put his arm around the blond, and walked up to the counter to order." Gaara stared for another minute, then walked away, slightly dejected. "That's right, Naruto is _mine_," Sasuke muttered. The last part was an almost feral growl, an attempt to show any potential threat just who Naruto Uzumaki belonged to, and a successful one at that.

* * *

**A/N: There, I managed four pages...Short again, I know. But, also again…CLIFFHANGER!!!! Even **_**I **_**didn't know I was going to write another watcher behind Kakashi! I wonder who it'll be?? It's like, I'm not even thinking what I'm typing, I'm just the vessel for whoever DOES think up the story! Hmmm…Anyways, REVIEW! It's makes me happy in my not-happy life. :sniffle: Next chappie, I may actually write the lemon version, depending on what you guys say. ;) C'mon, 1 dozen reviews!**


End file.
